No es Suficiente
by Murasaki Tachibana
Summary: Quería más que solo una simple declaración. Necesitaba que Emil le confirmara que sí era el Crispino que él quería [Lemon/PwP] [EmilxMichele] [Concursante No.8 dinámica #PornwithoutplotYOI]


**Hola :D**

 **Esto es un One-shot para una dinámica en un grupo de fanfics de Yuri On Ice.**

 **Por mi parte, opte por escribir de una de mis OTPs de este fandom, ¡Ojalá disfruten!**

 **La única advertencia a saber, es que esta historia es PwP (Historia sin nada o casi nada de trama y solo se centra en escenas sexuales).**

 **….**

–¡Mickey! ¡Que sorpresa en tenerte aquí! –Decía el competidor de República Checa, dejando pasar al italiano a su habitación de hotel, se sorprendió más al notar bebidas en mano.

Todo había ocurrido ese mismo día; Después del medio día en el cual la hermana gemela Crispino había ido a comprar algo de comer. Sin embargo, Justamente una llamada fue lo que hizo que el gemelo mayor se percatara que se le olvidó su celular, y estaba decidido de ir tras su hermana para regresarselo, pero al ver el nombre del contacto, fue lo que hizo borrar la idea por completo.

Una llamada de cierto coreano.

Con solo pensar la idea de que su hermanita tenía algo con aquel asiático le hervía la sangre, y era por tres razones.

El hecho de que este había aceptado en que su hermana comenzara a conocer más chicos, no significaba que todos iban a ser aceptados tan fácilmente.

Además de que ese chico era el mismo que había rechazado a Sara no de la manera tan amable.

Y sobretodo, ¿Qué su gemela no tenía ya "algo" con Emil Nekola? A pesar de que aquella idea no era de su total agrado por razones que le costaba admitir, lo había terminado de asumir. Pero si con quien resultaba tener un amorío era con el otro, no sería buena noticia para su amigo. Es lo que pensaba.

Y con solo querer aclararse, se atrevió a abrir la conversación que la chica tenía con el tipo serio; Para su mala suerte, sus dudas eran acertadas.

En ese mismo día, casi anocheciendo, su hermana iría hacia el aeropuerto por el asiático que vendría a Italia de visita.

Y claro, hubiese ido tras su hermana para así impedir que aquella cita se hiciera, pero la otra situación lo dejó más interesado.

Hablar con Emil.

No era correcto que él fuese el quien le diga la situación, pero claro que Sara no iba a decirle hasta que Seung-Gil se regrese a su país, o que al menos que el checo note la relación al ver sus posibles fotos en Instagram.

Y bueno, ambas ideas eran malas, así que optó por que él dijera la situación. No sería la primera vez que hacía cualquier cosa por su hermanita, incluso con temas personales.

Así que se decidió por ir con algunas bebidas y se encaminó hacia aquel Hotel en donde se hospedaba el menor que estaba de visita en su país.

–Sí, sé que no te avise que vendría, pero… Surgió algo, que debo decirte –Tragaba grueso. Se sentó en la cama, mientras dejaba a un lado la bolsa con las bebidas.

–Oh, con tu tono, suena algo serio, pero… No estoy seguro porque traes unas cervezas en mano –Rió leve, el italiano sólo le dio una mueca– ¿Mickey?

–Emil –Bajaba su mirada– Escucha, yo… La verdad es que no es correcto que te diga lo que viene a continuación –Mordió su labio inferior– Pero… Quiero acabar con esto.

–Mickey, me estás preocupando –Frunció el ceño sin estar molesto– ¿Qué suce…?

–Sara está en una cita con Seung-Gil –Soltó, sintiendose tan Idiota. Lo había dicho sin nada de tacto.

–… ¿C-Con Seung… Gil?

–S-Sí –Confirmó, estaba nervioso a como podría reaccionar el otro– Ella sigue interesada en…

–¡E-Espera! ¿El mismo Seung-Gil Lee? ¿El coreano?

–¿Qué el nombre no es tan evidente?, e-espera, ¡¿Por qué sonríes?! –Retrocedio algo extrañado al no notar ninguna pisca de dolor ni tristeza en su amigo.

–¿Como que porque?, ¡Estoy feliz por ella! –Su sonrisa se agrandaba– A final si que sirvió todos los planes que me contó.

–¡¿C-Cuales planes?! ¡E-Espera! –Sacudió su cabeza– ¡S-Se supone que debes de estar triste!

–¿Ah sí? –Alzaba una ceja, sin quitar su sonrisa– ¿Por qué? Yo no soy el hermano sobre protector –Burló.

–¡Calla! –Se cruzó de brazos.

–Pero si es la verdad –Sacudió los cabellos del moreno, haciéndolo enojar más, pero se detuvo al pensar un poco– Pero en serio Mickey, ¿Por qué debería estar triste porque Sara se haya conseguido un novio?

–A-Aun no son novios –Gruñó. Emil rió un poco– Y… L-Lo decía porque… Pensé que gustabas de Sara.

–¿Ah? ¿Se-Seguías con esa idea? –Soltó una risa– ¡Mickey por favor! Ya te aclaré que no estoy interesado en Ella.

–Pero… Tus acciones.

–¿Uh? –Su vista se fijó– ¿Mis acciones?

–Sí, tú… P-Por dios, ¿De verdad crees que yo iba a creer que estas aquí por querer convivir con "ambos"? –Refiriendose a él y su hermana– Es evidente Emil, puedo notar que… Estás enamorado.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en la habitación, dejando con la mirada baja al italiano, y el chico de barba sólo seguía mirándolo sorprendido a sus palabras.

–Mickey –El checo rompió el silencio, ahora dando una expresión algo confusa, aun y no estándolo del todo– O-Oye, dejame explicarte…

–Tranquilo Emil, no tienes que decirme nada –Negaba con su cabeza– Si piensas que te reclamaré por tus sentimientos hacia ella, no lo haré, además…

–¡Es que ya te dije que no estoy enamorado de Sara! –Le tomó sus manos, sentándose a un lado del mayor para tener más su atención– Mickey, nunca quise a Sara más que como una amiga.

–Deja de mentir –Gruñó fastidiado– Tus expresiones Emil, estás más feliz de lo normal cuando estás cerca de "nosotros".

–Bueno, en eso no te negare –Rió algo apenado.

–¿Lo vez? Ya admites que estas…

–No, confieso que tienes razón con que actúo con el doble de felicidad cuando estoy con ustedes –Sonrió– Pero… –Hizo el agarre más fuerte– No por eso significa que Sara sea la Crispino de quien estoy enamorado.

La cercanía, junto a aquellas palabras que confesó Emil hicieron que el calor inundara el rostro de Michele, cosa que afectó las mejillas bronceadas de este, poniéndose nervioso. Entre abriendo sus labios en querer decir algo, pero la malditas palabras se quedaban en la punta de la lengua.

–Mickey –Tocó el mentón de este– ¿Quieres que te lo diga directo?

Tragaba saliva, negando poco a poco. mientras se separaba de aquel un solo paso.

–No… N-No tienes que mentirme –Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, decepcionando al checo, pero solo le sacaron una risa.

–¿Es en serio Mickey? –Rió un poco más.

–¡No te rías! –Se levantó molesto– ¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡So-Solo me usas como excusa para no llorar en estos momentos porque Sara no te corresponde! –Tomó sus cosas– ¡Claro! A desquitarnos con el hermano, ¡Gran idea! ¡¿No?! –Estaba a punto de salir de aquella habitación, pero el más alto lo detuvo– ¡Sueltame idiota!

–Mickey, entiendo que seas malo para captar indirectas, pero incluso no fue necesario decirte que te amo para que captaras, y aun así piensas en cosas que no son.

–¡Dejame! –Trataba de sacarse de su agarre, pero ni un intento más hizo cuando suavemente Emil lo acorralo a la pared, estando solo a pocos centímetros de sus rostros– E-Emil…

–¿Acaso tengo que demostrarte también con acciones que el Crispino que quiero eres tú? –Preguntó con leve seriedad, manteniendo su mano agarrando la del italiano, mientras la libre estaba apoyada a un lado del rostro del mismo contra la pared.

–¿De-Demostrarme? –Alzaba una ceja, sintiendo su corazón palpitar al tan solo imaginar la manera en la que este pudiese hacerlo, y a la vez… Le emocionaba.

Pero claro, por un lado aun se aferraba a que solo pudiese estarlo utilizando.

–Hazlo –Lo retó– Si en verdad dices amarme, demuéstramelo.

El checo por su parte sonrojó al notar la valentía y un leve toque seductora en la expresión del Crispino mayor. Pero no se tensó. Sus nervios no atacaron, y sólo pudo sonreírle– Entonces… Aquí vamos.

Por fin cortó la distancia innecesaria entre ambos, apegando sus labios hacia los de Michele, quien sólo pudo mantener los ojos medio abiertos y sin creerse que este haya podido atreverse a hacerlo.

¿Lo amaba? ¿En serio era a él a quien quería y no a su hermanita?

Podía decirse que jamás pudo saber lo que se sentía cuando alguien más que tu familia te quería. Michele no era tan social por el hecho de que se la vivía protegiendo a su hermana de cualquiera. Ni siquiera se dignaba a fijarse en alguien más como para formar pareja, para él todo lo que necesitaba era a Sara.

Pero ante la repentina decisión de su gemela en querer ser independiente y conocer chicos, hizo que el mayor se sintiera algo desorientado, pues su falta de experiencia de supervivencia, lo hacían sufrir de soledad.

Pero para su suerte, eso no duró del todo, porque aquel joven de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules hizo que sintiera cosas que jamás sintió antes. Le enseñó el significado de amar a alguien que no necesariamente era tu familia.

Pero claro, para Michele también le era costoso creer que podía ser correspondido al ver la hermosa amistad que el menor tenía con su gemela, lo cual lo llevó a creer que estaba interesado en ella.

¿Pero ahora quien era al quien estaba besando ese Checo idiota?

Con solo notar la realidad, que ese beso estaba ocurriendo de verdad, no pudo evitar enganchar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su "amigo", dejando que sus párpados cayeran y disfrutarán de ese beso que por lo poco que pasó, ya se intensificó.

Michele no era experto en besos, por no decir que era el primero. Los juegos de _gira la botella_ en verdad fue lo que lo hizo quitar su virginidad de labios. Aun así, esa fue la única vez, hace como 5 años. Era un adolescente, es lo que recuerda.

Pero no le hacía falta recordar tanto esa situación, para sentir que ese beso que le daba Emil en esos momentos, era diferente. El beso era dedicado con cariño, solo para él.

¿En serio era el Crispino correcto el quien recibía ese gesto?

Era bello, sí. Pero sus pensamientos negativos seguían a un lado, malamente. Pero cada vez que el chico de barba hacia un movimiento con sus labios, ese pensamiento se quitaba.

Para mala suerte del moreno, el beso se detuvo. Dejándolo con ganas de volver a unir los labios con los del contrario.

–Eso es suficiente, ¿No lo crees? –Rió. Tocando la mejilla del italiano con cariño– Ojalá eso haya sido suficiente para hacerte creer que te quiero solo a ti, como algo más.

Por supuesto que no era suficiente. Justo cuando la negatividad estaba por esfumarse, el checo se atreve a detenerse.

–No… Lo es.

–¿Mickey? –Alzaba una ceja confuso al no entender al otro.

–Que… No es suficiente –Le miró con el ceño fruncido– Un beso no me es suficiente para estar seguro que tus sentimientos hacia mí son reales.

–¿Hablas en serio? –Ahora el menor no podía creerlo.

–Un beso se lo puedes dar a cualquiera –Michele sabía perfectamente que Nekola no era capaz de hacer eso, pero sus deseos eran más fuertes– Ne-Necesito… Más pruebas.

–¿Eh? –El color azul de sus ojos se minimizaron al oír esa propuesta. Costándole, pero entendiendo a lo que quería el italiano– Mickey…

–Por favor –Lo volvió a acercar, manteniendo sus brazos donde mismo– Si en verdad me amas, demuéstramelo.

–¿E-Estás… Seguro? –Sus nervios se tranquilizaron al tener nuevamente esa poca distancia entre ellos– Si los besos no te son suficientes, me tendré que sobrepasar…

–Estoy dispuesto a permitir cualquier cometido, pero… Por favor –Se acercó hacia el oído del menor– Demuestrame que yo soy el Crispino correcto.

…..

La situación sería normal si hubiesen tomado aquellas cervezas que el italiano había traído.

Sin embargo, lo que menos hicieron es probar de aquella bebida alcohólica. Yendo directo a lo que primero era una confesión que ni siquiera correspondía decir al patinador representante de Italia, sino a su hermana, y que al final, haya terminado con una discución de quien era el italiano que tenía el corazón del checo de 20 años. Y aunque este último ya haya aclarado lo mejor y lo más leve posible que amaba al gemelo masculino, el mismo no le convencía un simple beso.

Y por ello, en esos momentos, Nekola estaba a punto de arrojar al italiano en su cama para poder posicionarse encima suyo y proseguir los besos que sabía que no iban a satisfacer lo suficiente al mayor.

Si, estaba a punto. El italiano se separó para mirarlo con intento de seriedad, pues los jadeos no los podían controlar.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres parar? –Preguntó Emil.

–Creo que esa pregunta da mejor para ti –Alzaba una ceja el contrario– No hemos hecho nada. Llevamos solo besos –Se quejó– ¿Tan virgen eres?

–¡N-No es eso! Dios… –El rostro claro del menor se tornó rojizo– Es que, no creo contenerme. Sé que no soy el único virgen aquí.

–Ca-Callate, respeta a tus mayores –Hizo un leve puchero.

–Pues vaya forma que haces que te respete –Se acercó a besar el cuello del mayor.

–E-Emil –Suspiró su nombre– Por favor…

–No quiero que te arrepientas, es todo –Fue poco a poco recostándolo en la cama– Me estás dando el camino tan fácil. No sé, siento que es una trampa.

–¡El tramposo eres tú! –Desvió su mirada– N-No entiendo, te fijaste en el Crispino que menos atrae. En pensar que Sara era a la que querías era normal que cualquiera creyera. Así que… N-No me culpes por estar tan inseguro de tus sentimientos hacia…

La voz del mayor fue callada por los labios del checo, que de a pocos fue bajando nuevamente hacia el cuello del moreno.

–Entonces te haré caso –Comentó decidido, no dejando sus besos– te lo demostraré.

–E-Emil… Ngh… –Sus ojos se cerraron. No impidiendo que el menor acatara su pedido.

Lentamente los besos se iban combinando en lamidas que disfrutaba de pasar en la piel bronceada del italiano de hermosos ojos amatista. Resultaría ser algo que iba a convertirse en una especie de cosas que disfrutaría hacer en el cuerpo del mayor.

Crispino tenía la mirada entre cerrada, miraba de reojo como el menor hacía todo aquello, mientras lo único que podía hacer él era emitir sonidos que no le agradaba soltar, pero le era imposible callar.

Era excitable, pero no era suficiente. Aquello le causaba solo ansias de querer más que eso.

–N-No… No es suficiente.

Emil no dejó sus acciones, pero lo miró aun así. Sólo sonriendo, mientras sus manos iban paseando hacia la cintura del hombre mayor, deteniendo sus pequeñas caricias en los bordes de la camisa que llevaba puesta– ¿Puedo?

–N-No tienes que preguntar –Soltó un gruñido acompañado de un jadeo.

–Eres mi mayor. Debo tomar en cuenta que debo pedir permiso para todo.

–Claro, ¡Hasta ahora te atreves a hacerme cas…! –Calló al sentir su camiseta siendo levantada. Su rostro oscurecía por el sonrojo que no evito que se pusiera.

–¿Puedes levantar los brazos? –Preguntó Nekola, recibiendo como respuesta positiva la acción pedida. Su sonrisa se agrandaba al momento de retirar la camisa del mayor y lanzándola a un lado.

Poco a poco Michele estaba al borde de la vergüenza cuando miró como el otro le miraba fijamente el cuerpo sin perderse cada detalle de ello, pero se relajó para decir– Puedes hacer más que solo mirar.

El rubio se sonrojó ante la propuesta tentadora, pero mantuvo su sonrisa– Gracias por el permiso.

Lentamente fue comenzando a hacerás, sus manos acompañadas de sus labios comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de cabeza a cintura, dejando descansar un poco sus ojos azules.

–E-Emil… –Los amatistas de Michele se fijaban en el menor que se encontraba concentrado, siquiera abrir los ojos para poder hacer las acciones. Era… Realmente bueno– ¡A-Agh!

–¿Te dolió? –Preguntó, sonando tranquilo, pero aun así sintió preocupación. Le había mordido una parte de su torso.

–N-No… –Negó– No es… Suficiente.

Con ello, el checo había entendido el significado de aquella frase que el italiano le decía. En lo que quería decir realmente.

O eso pensaba, pero lo descubrió al proseguir y dejar también unas mordidas leves sobre el cuerpo bronceado del mayor, solo recibiendo jadeos y pequeños gemidos de satisfacción al sentir más cada vez.

Eso lo confirmaba.

Para Michele, eran como pequeños pellizcos, casi iguales como les daba su madre cuando hacían alguna travesura en sus días de infantes.

Pero en esos momentos, no eran de eso. Pues aparte de que la diferencia era porque el más joven lo hacía con su boca, la sensación que dejaba no era amarga. Dejaba cierto cosquilleo y placer al italiano al momento de recibir un poco más. Incrementaba las ansias de querer esas mordidas no sólo alrededor de su torso.

Aparte de que todo era hecho con amor, ¿no? Algo que su madre no hacía cuando daba aquellos pellizcos en sus mejillas.

–Mickey…

–S-Sí, por favor.

Inmediata respuesta sin necesidad de esperar incluso que el checo hiciera la pregunta completa, y ni siquiera se tuvo que mirar hacia el rubio para saber que era algo relacionado a que si podía retirarle las prendas de abajo de su cintura.

Al obtener aprobación, Emil retiró el pantalón, seguido de las ropas interiores. Fue casi al mismo tiempo en quitar ambos.

Se quedó mirando un poco las piernas tan bien desarrolladas del mayor. Seguido dirigió su vista azulada a la erección que ya había sentido antes en lo que repartía besos y mordidas, pero no había dicho nada para no arruinar el momento.

Y claro, en demostrarle a Michele "sus sentimientos", también tendría que ver en encargarse de su pequeño problema. Pero la idea quedaría para un rato más; la mirada ansiada del moreno lo llamó.

–¿No es suficiente... solo mordidas en la parte de arriba?

Tan solo rió un poco al obtener un sonrojado rostro desviado como respuesta, interpretándolo como un "Sí".

…

–N-No… No pares…

Estaba retorciéndose de placer a cada movimiento de la boca de Emil en su miembro, mientras una de sus manos removía los cabellos rubios de este, dejándolos más desordenados que antes. La otra mano se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama.

Con cierta desesperación, dirigía sus piernas llenas de mordidas hacia la espalda del menor, apoyándose entre sus hombros. Solo escuchandose a si mismo emitir esos sonidos obscenos, y claro también a Emil dando los sonidos de su lengua y boca paseandose en su miembro. Seguido de dejar una sensación levemente rasposa donde mismo al también sentir la barba del chico; Era entre molesto y excitante.

De pronto, también sintió como el checo pasaba sus manos en medio de su trasero. Encontrando su entrada.

–Be-Besame. Por favor –Pidió. Quiso prevenir antes de que el menor comenzara a prepararlo.

Emil no se nego para nada. Fue sacando el miembro del italiano fuera de su boca, tocando con suavidad las piernas marcadas de aquel, besandolas de paso en lo que las dejaba a cada lado, y por fin, dirigió a sus labios los suyos.

Ahora fue un dulce beso y tímido. Con eso, Emil comprobó que Michele estaba nervioso.

–Mickey –Se separó de este un poco– Si no te sientes preparado, podemos…

–N-No es suficiente… Mhg... –Repitió a lo que el checo ya consideraba una frase tan excitante.

Dejó que los besos prosiguieran mientras el de barba introducía su primer dedo.

Hubo dolor. Por supuesto que lo hubo. La mordida en el labio del checo fue la prueba de que esa primera penetración no fue para nada agradable, y obviamente no se esperaba nada más.

Aun así, Crispino se repetía su propia frase en su mente mientras besaba dulcemente al otro.

El segundo dedo ya estuvo con menos molestias y con el placer dando paso, y Michele pudo comenzar a exigir con el tono de sus gemidos pequeños el tercero.

Y ese mismo dedo faltante, dejó que el checo aumentara los movimientos. Movía cada dedo a un lado que no coordinaban pero sin duda era lo que menos importaba, pues las expresiones del moreno no eran para nada de que preocuparse.

–¡Por dios! E-Es raro, se… S-Se siente extraño –Mordía su propio labio– E-Emil… Te quiero… A ti…

–¿Estás seguro, Mickey? –Un beso profundo fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

Los labios de Michele ahora dominaron los del más joven. Apoyando sus manos en sus hombros. Sintiendose muy bien juntándo la sensación del beso con los movimientos que el otro aun causaba dentro suyo con sus dedos. Formaba un conjunto de sensaciones indescriptibles, delicioso y sensacional.

–E-Emil –Jadeó su nombre entre besos, para luego separarlos un poco– M-Me gusta. Tus dedos… M-Me gustan, pero… P-Pero quiero más…

–Mickey, esta es la última oportunidad –Le miró fijamente, sintiendo como sus propios ojos se penetraban en las de los del moreno– He hecho todo lo que me has provocado, pero aún tengo un poco de control conmigo mismo.

–Ese es el problema –Besó con algo de desesperación– Tu auto control, no permite… Que me ames como se debe –Volvió a besar– Emil...

–Última oportunidad –Le advirtió– Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora –Tragó grueso– ¿Ha sido suficiente o no?

La seriedad de Emil fue lo que hizo que el italiano tomara aquello por completo en serio. Todo aquello hecho por el menor, todo eso había sido hecho por él. Sólo para él. Ninguna pizca de que pudiese estar pensando en nadie más que él.

Era el Crispino correcto. Era Michele, y no su hermana Sara.

Así que solo estando con la mirada fija en la del checo por unos segundos mientras pensaba todo aquello, Michele, después de soltar un largo suspiro, negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de última oportunidad.

….

Emil lo reconocía. Se sentía nervioso desde un principio, aun y cuando el italiano le había provocado hacer tales acciones, sabía que tal vez después podría arrepentirse y culparlo a él de que sucedieran así las cosas.

Pero, los gemidos llenos de satisfacción, los besos llenos de súplicas junto a los toques en el cuerpo más blanco rompía aquellos miedos pequeños.

El placer junto a la lujuria tomaron su lugar y patearon al nerviosismo para poder controlar ahora su cuerpo.

Pequeños besos repartía entre el cuello y hombro del mayor, mientras sus manos también paseaban en el marcado cuerpo bronceado que ahora se encontraba mezclando junto a su cuerpo las gotas de sudor que se provocaban ante los movimientos acelerados que le brindaba a su hombre. Mientras este mismo no le daba más que el permiso asegurado de aumentar cada vez más.

–¡ _C-Cazzo_ , Emil! –Maldijo lujurioso– ¡A-Ah! ¡S-Se siente…! –Le era imposible hablar, lo sabía– ¡A-Ah!

Con eso se alimentaba sus deseos. Emil no podía negarse ante esos sonidos, ni con las repentinas frases en italiano que soltaba Michele, pero con el tono que utilizaba al decirlo, se oía demasiado bien.

Había aumentado cada vez más; Desde un principio tenía un diminuto porcentaje de lo que le quedaba de auto control, pero con las reacciones del mayor, cada vez eso ya no tenía lugar en su cabeza.

–Mickey… –Rasguñaba las sabanas de su cama. Lamía en las partes donde había dejado sus marcas de propiedad en Crispino. De repente las pegajosas paredes del mismo apretaron su miembro, causando que soltara un gemido– M-Mickey, tu interior… D-Demonios…

–Te qui-quiero sentir –Rápidamente acerco el rostro del menor hacia él, tomando sus labios para besarlo con desesperación. Lo quería cerca– Q-Quiero sentir cada pa-parte… A-Aahh…

Emil le devolvía de igual forma esos besos, no haciéndolo tanto. Quería seguir escuchando a Michele.

–Michele… Te amo –Le declaró, volviendo a unir en un beso casto una demuestra de sus palabras. Comenzando a aumentar los movimientos.

–¡A-Ah! –Respondió a gemidos– S-Sí... ¡N-No pares!

Inmediatamente se enganchaba por completo al cuerpo más grande. Sus brazos hacia el cuello y sus piernas a la cintura que no paraba de moverse en casi brusquedad. Sus mismas manos paseaban a tocar los cabellos desordenados del menor al tiempo que también acariciaba en segundos la espalda que se estaba tentando a marcar gracias a los movimientos sin pausa.

Emil se acercó al cuello del italiano para poder nuevamente tener el honor de dejar hartos besos y mordiscos en la piel bronceada que también tenían consigo jadeos acompañados y el nombre de Crispino entre ellos.

Y no es como si Michele no hiciera lo mismo, solo que él más que jadeos, eran casi los gritos que daba al momento de nombrar y gemir, acompañado con más súplicas y frases en su idioma materno que el checo aun sin entenderlo, le motivaban de igual forma que los otros sonidos sensuales del mayor.

La presión comenzó ha aparecer en la punta de su miembro, cosa que hizo que cambiará la posición, haciendo que Michele se sentara en su regazo. Volvieron los movimientos, solo que ésta vez eran acompañados del de ojos amatistas; los cuales estos últimos se encontraban cristalinos por las lágrimas de placer, haciendo buena combinación con las mejillas oscuras por el sonrojado y las gotas de sudor que caían en su rostro a causa de la calentura.

–Q-Quiero hacerlo… Co-Corrernos… Juntos…

El silencio de Emil, fue una respuesta positiva. También en el que dirigiera una mano hacia su viril. Y empezaron las caricias.

Michele, que ahora juraba que después de esto iba a tener un dolor de garganta al aumentar el volumen de sus eróticos sonidos, solo pudo tratar de hacer movimientos con sus caderas, haciendo una fricción de la manera tan placentera y deliciosa posible en modo de vaivén junto a las embestidas más fuertes de su vida por parte del más joven.

El calor, los gemidos, los rechinidos de la cama, las maldiciones en los idiomas correspondientes de cada uno, todo eso se incrementaba gracias a solo un acto en el cual ninguno se arrepiente de estar haciendo para comprobar el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

Claro, un acto que ya estaba por acabar.

–E-Emil…

–S-Sí, también yo –Beso su mejilla– ¿Esto último será suficiente, Mickey?

Un beso más, acompañado de caricias de último momento, antes de mirarse fijamente mientras sus últimos movimientos seguían.

Y con eso, el italiano entre un beso, asintió. Luego, ambos finalizaron el acto al mismo tiempo.

–E-Emil –Soltó un gemido después de sus cometidos. Buscando con algo de prisa los labios del menor.

–Mick... –Fue atrapado en su boca, aunque fue corto. Michele le miró luego de ello.

–También te amo.

….

–¿Así que… Todo eso fue suficiente para demostrarte que eres el correcto? –Preguntó curioso y divertido el chico de barba, acariciando la espalda desnuda del moreno, que se encontraba recostado encima de su pecho. Manteniendo su típico ceño fruncido sin estar molesto– Por que si vuelves a dudar, sabes que lo puedes decir, y así podemos…

–Cálmate campeón –Burló– estamos iniciando –Le pellizco un pezón, causando un quejido agudo de parte del más joven.

–Ow, Mickey –Suspiró entre una risa– Pues que buen inicio de relación –Sonrió.

–Sí –Concordó el italiano, abrazándose más al chico– Aunque… –Se encogió de hombros.

–¿Mm? –Emil miró hacia este– ¿Qué sucede?

Al tener nuevamente la azulada mirada de Nekola, Michele fue acercándose a su rostro– Los besos, no son, y jamás serán suficientes.

Con esas palabras que a simple vista solo fue indirecta de un pedido a un beso, el rubio sonrió. Casi abalanzándose nuevamente al de piel bronceada al juntar una vez más sus labios a los suyos.

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí, ojalá haya sido de su agrado nwn**

 **Se aceptan comentarios, de pequeños a grandes, no hay problema ;;;;**  
 **Nos leemos luego :'D/**


End file.
